Annis Doyle
Annis Dee Doyle, also known by her traditional Irish name, Annis Ó Dubhghaill, is one of the world's most infamous witches, the leader of an ancient, mysterious coven that evolved into a higher level of magical being through a gruesome ritual, becoming Cat Sìth. Brutally violent, Annis has survived to the modern day thanks to her cunning, remaining a gristly reminder of the past for the magic community, a legendary mass murderer who lives on in memory and mythology as Black Annis. Backstory In Ireland, long ago, during the Early Middle Ages, a young Christian villager gave birth to her only child, whom she named simply Annis, the daughter of a northern invader who had assaulted her nine months earlier. The pregnancy and birth were rough and almost killed Annis’ mother, but she survived, something that she grew to resent as her daughter grew to resemble her father more with every passing day. She and her child were shunned by the rest of their village, regarded as a witch and her demonspawn, and all she could do was take it out on a young Annis, the seeming embodiment of her misery. Rejected by the community in which she was born and treated poorly by her mother, Annis rapidly grew up to learn how to take care of and protect herself before she was even ten years old. She still had a home, as her mother, for all the awful things she thought of her daughter, still brought herself to provide out of some semblance of love, a genuine, if feeble attempt. Annis was taught, not by her mother, but by everyone else around her, that she was the child of a monster, a cursed beast that almost tore herself from her mother’s womb and that would only bring tragedy. Left apart and isolated, Annis felt no connection to any of the people around her save for her mother, for whom she felt something, even if it was marred by the knowledge that she was unwanted. Annis grew colder and distant from those around her in response to their malice, something that only heightened suspicions on what she was. Her mother, even, grew to fear her more and more, and eventually, rejected by the rest of her village for the child forced upon her, she lashed out on her daughter. Whatever connection Annis felt between them was severed then, knowing that, had she been able, her mother would’ve never let her birth occur, and with nothing for her in the village, Annis, barely over ten years old, left. A lonely Annis wandered for only a few weeks before she was able to find what she had sought, beings with her same fur color, those of the same kind that had invaded a decade earlier. Joining them, Annis took on the name of Ó Dubhghaill, rejecting the community that she had been born into just as they rejected her, spitefully acknowledging herself only as the daughter of her father. She never knew his name, so Annis based it off off what they had called him, one of many dark foreigners. She sought him out, the only family she felt she had left - or perhaps the only family she had ever had. But Annis never found him, and was instead left as a child surrounded by those with no care for her once more, even if they had accepted her into their numbers. No matter where she went, this malice followed her, it seemed. But Annis found a way to escape these thoughts and her own anguish, as she was dragged into combat and slaughter again and again. She took to it gleefully, bathing herself in gore and violence, the only thing that made sense to her in the miserable world she had been born into. The chance to finally feel like the predator, and not the cowering, lurking prey, to step out of the shadows and reap her toll… it made her feel alive, and Annis grew addicted. But it was not enough. She was still the prey, only released onto another field with her hunters at her heels. Thinking back to the accusations that had been leveled at her years ago, the accusations of witchcraft and evil, and desperate for some out, any out, Annis began to secretly study runic magic, hoping that, by accepting the fate she had apparently been into, she could escape. Raw with emotion and need, Annis discovered she had a knack for magic, finding herself growing more and more powerful as she delved deeper and deeper into the art. It was this power, expressed violently one night as she reduced her fellow raiders to viscera, that attracted the attention of a wandering witch seeking powerful allies to induct into her coven. This witch, Sebille, tempted Annis with sweet words promising that she could finally have a home and a family, surrounded by those who could understand how she had suffered, because they had gone through similar trials. The words got to her, and though Annis found allies and friends in this coven, she also found that, once again, her suffering followed her. The elders and teachers in the coven, Sebille included, were manipulative and sly, so subtle that Annis only realized because she spent everyday in wait of threats. Another betrayal, this pushed Annis even further off the edge, and, digging her claws into her paws, she swore that she would never allow herself to fall prey again. Biding her time as she slowly gathered her knowledge and power, Annis pointed out the exploitation and abuse her fellow “students” were subject to, causing a conflict to erupt between the two generations. In this battle, Annis confronted Sebille herself, and their legendarily intense duel ended in the elder witch’s death, with nothing but charred flesh remaining. In a fit of rage, of impulse, of predatory hunger, Annis tore apart her “benefactor” and consumed her ruined corpse, consciously choosing to accept the card she had been dealt. She would be the bloodsoaked demon that she had been expected to be, and she would make sure that tragedy and anguish followed her. This did little to initiate any real change in the coven, only changing the dynamics. Now, the power was in the hands of many witches much like Annis, young girls who had been abused and mistreated and turned to magic for liberation. They had been taught that manipulation and violence were how one moved up in the world, and Annis took this closer to heart than perhaps any other, save for the more temperamental Morgen. To maintain her position of power, Annis did not hesitate to use every tool at her disposal, manipulating and intimidating her allies into acknowledging, silently or otherwise, that she was the one in charge. She led her coven with cunning, making sure their activities could last as long as possible, even as its members turned their destructive means against each other, stretching its lifespan into the decades. With mortality looming as they aged, Annis and the rest of her coven pooled their efforts in pursuit of immortality, playing a vital part in the findings that would allow them to achieve their goals, with each member coming together to design a sinister ritual. This ritual would require a sacrifice of eight souls each, the souls of other felines, which were to be burned over an eight-day period, within a massive wicker statue surrounded by a magic circle. Each of the witch’s rituals were performed all at once, and when the smoke of the final statue faded and they bathed in the ash that remained, each came out immortal. Not only had their aging forever stopped, but they had gained an extra eight lives, stealing the souls of their sacrifices. They named the evolved magical beings they had become Cat Sìth, and now eternal, their activities stretched beyond the reach of age. Decades became centuries. The escalation of the threat they presented only brought more threats to the coven, however, and many members lost lives in battles with rivals and witch hunters. When one of them discovered that they could reclaim these lost lives by killing another Cat Sìth, the unstable order in the coven began to collapse. The witches, even Annis, turned on each other whenever convenient, taking every chance to replenish a lost life rather than linger closer to death than they would like. Over the course of centuries, many members lost all their lives and were lost to a true, final death. The coven’s numbers dwindled, but Annis, who few had ever dared to fight, still stood tall, becoming infamous under the name Black Annis. This changed abruptly when Morgen, coming to a sudden moral epiphany on her activities and those of the coven, fled, and Annis, uninterested in losing one of her strongest allies, pursued her. She made it clear that Morgen was to either come back with her or die, but, rather than accept either of her options, Morgen put up a fight. The resulting duel was the most difficult of Annis’ life, a shockingly intense fight that ended in her first real loss, as Morgen claimed more lives than she and fled. Feeling like prey again for the first time in many, many years, an enraged Annis returned empty-handed and brutally took out her rage on Morgen’s former lover, Seife, killing her many times over to regain her authority and reassert the threat she posed. For years, Annis continued to try to hunt down Morgen, but every attempt yielded no results, and as the cities and the world around her expanded, Annis turned her attention to setting up a foothold in the burgeoning criminal underworld of the island that had once been her home, Ireland. As magic faded into the background and became a secret, Annis returned to the shadows, expanding a criminal empire of thralls and what remained of her coven over much of Europe and beyond, finding herself at the peak of opulence with her enterprises yielding plentiful results, even replenishing her coven with fresh blood and new recruits. In the modern era, Annis, now going by the Anglicized name Annis Dee Doyle, is one of the infamous and wanted dark magicians of all time, a legend told to children to keep them from misbehaving in one world, and a very real danger in the other. With no lack of resources and no limit to her ambition and hedonism, Annis continues to hungrily explore magic, seeking more, more, and more… so that she may eventually stand unrivaled. Appearance Black Annis holds herself like the predator she is, low to the ground with constant energy waiting in her body to be released, rather than standing at her full, rather middling height. Her build is very stocky and sturdy, with not insignificant amounts of muscle hidden by her thick, dense black fur, a pitch black that is unbroken save for a single patch of white on her chest ruff. Her eyes constantly glow a sharp green, with murderous, predatory intent, constantly alert and fixated on her soon to-be prey. Her ears are large and broad, with tufts at the end and plentiful amounts of fluff. Out from her large, fluffy paws, long claws of iron slide out to reveal themselves, and a large, fluffy tail sways from side to side behind her. Annis' historical wardrobe of large, dark cloaks and generally all-around heavy clothing contributed greatly to modern perceptions of the "witch" and how they dress. These days, her outfits have changed a bit, and she now often adorns herself with heavy wool cloaks in many colors and patterns, worn mostly for appearances' sake. Scarves are just as common, wrapped snugly around her neck to push out her ruff, over her simple clothing of open blazers and dress shirts underneath. Over her shirt, Annis wears a simple, patterned kilt, and comfortable knee-high socks that leave the space for her paws to breathe. In her ultimate, draconic transformation, Annis grows to a massive serpentine being the size of multiple city blocks, a quadrupedal monster with massive, piercing green eyes and jaws that slaver with thick, corrosive saliva. A long, forked tongue snakes between her teeth, while wings the size of city blocks snap open, and black fur runs down her spine to the spaded tip of her tail. Her scales are pitch black, and, in place of her fluffy white chest ruff, her snake-like underside is white, running all the way down her tail. Distinctive, curling horns flank her skull, though she can shed these, and any other part of her biology, to transform into other draconian forms of varying size and shape. Personality Fearlessly confident and outspoken, Annis speaks her mind at every opportunity and never hesitates to make these openings herself, saying whatever she pleases without caring if it's rude or not. She has a habit of being overly articulate and often rambling on and on, saying far more than is ever necessary and stumbling over and through social niceties just to get them out of the way. Despite this, Annis is boisterous, loud, and confrontational, and is quick to get defensive over small slights and go on to cause fights. Though she may be this talkative, Annis really has little interest in actual social situations and she keeps to herself, spending little of her time actually talking. It's just that once she gets going, she finds it hard to stop. Annis avoids any relationships deeper than casual acquaintances and lackeys due to a cocktail of volatile emotional issues. She's happy to avoid others when they have nothing to offer her, and spends much of her time alone, in simple silence, distracting herself with whatever. Her own abrasive personality and appreciation for solitude leaves Annis often irritated, confused, and discomforted by any attempts to get closer to her or spend more time alongside her. She simply likes being alone best, as it always gives her the opportunity to sort out her emotions and thoughts, which are plentiful due to her energetic, excitable nature. Ambitious and brutally cunning, Annis has no restraints and never hesitates to involve herself in violence. A life filled with nothing but this stuff has left Annis very acclimated to it, and even the worst extremes of gore and brutality that other lifeforms are capable of does nothing to unsettle her in the least. Rejected by others throughout most of her life, Annis is very used to being alone and doesn't really know how to communicate her own emotions and desires verbally, only physically, mostly through violence. Every relationship that is important to her is something she has experienced through brutal physical extremes, and those she holds dear are just as often those she's been together with in her most unguarded, intimate moments, as they are those that she's matched in brutal violence. Or both, a common occurrence given the instability of her life and every relationship. Though she is often filled with way more words than anyone needs to hear, Annis disdains these traits in others. She reacts unpleasantly to any attempt to make her truly open up, and her every word is devoid of any true emotional substance. Indeed, she's aware of how talkative she's become, and she despises this in herself. Annis feels as if society has gutted her and made her into some false thing, a semblance of civilization, and she craves the moments she can cut loose and show how she truly feels, what she truly is, through teeth and claws. And what is she? What is Black Annis? The answer is simple. She is an evil, monstrous thing who exists for the thrill of violence, which excites her like nothing else. She lives to fight, to kill, to brutalize all who oppose her, and there is nothing Annis loves quite like the challenge a truly worthy opponent provides. These moments are the moments when she can be real. When she can communicate to an equal as an equal. Nothing else matters. Powers and Statistics Tier: 9-B, at least 8-A with magic, higher with Samhain | At least 7-C, likely higher Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= - General Magic= Magic, Biological Manipulation (Annis specializes in biological magic and can alter biological system in a number of ways, easily skinning targets, allowing people to live through lethal injuries by rerouting their vital systems, or even reducing other living things to unrecognizable lumps of flesh), Curse Manipulation, Death Manipulation (With her curses, Annis can potentially induce instant death), Disease Manipulation (Annis can afflict targets with virtually any disease or create entirely new ones), Earth Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Annis can control hundreds of people at once), Pain Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Annis can force souls to stay in the afterlife or even destroy them outright. She can also absorb the souls of recently deceased beings to replenish energy, increase her overall power, and strengthen her own, and the souls of other Cat Sìth can be used to restock her lost lives), Forcefield Creation, Healing, Non-Physical Interaction, Power Nullification (She can negate regeneration and counter curses or other malicious spells as they're cast, or strip them away), Reality Warping (Through Samhain, she can create a liminal space in which unreality and reality blur together and she can manifest her thoughts as reality), Regeneration (Low-Mid; Annis can grant herself this degree of regeneration with a spell, allowing her to recuperate from severe organ damage and regrow lost limbs), Shapeshifting (She can shapeshift into virtually any other living being, and can take on their traits even without fully transforming, such as for example growing wings), Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation - Assorted Magic= Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Illusion Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Sense Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Intangibility (She can phase through walls and other objects), Invisibility, Necromancy, Portal Creation - Resistances= Resistance to Curses (Her experience with curses has left her resistant to their effects thanks to exposure, even curses that inflict death, intense pain, and petrification), Mind Manipulation (Her fellow witches cannot control her through spells like Dominus), Possession (She can drive out attempts at possession with some difficulty, though it depends on the spirit in question), and Soul Manipulation (She has nine souls, but only one can be targeted at a time and each is abnormally powerful and resistant to spiritual attack) }} |-|Maleficent= - Resistances= Resistance to acid (She's impervious to the strongest acids on Earth, such as her own), disease (Other dragons can withstand exposure to her diseased bile and survive its effects, while Annis is naturally unaffected), heat (Her scales are completely impervious to temperatures exceeding the heat of the Sun), magic (Her scales are highly resistant to magic, leaving her effectively impervious to its effects, whether they are direct magical attacks or indirect spells with no physical components), poison (Other dragons can withstand poisons as strong as her own), and radiation (She would be capable of surviving the intense radiation released by a nuclear explosion, as with other dragons)}} Attack Potency: Wall level (Annis can easily shear through metal with her iron claws and shatter wood or stone with her bare hands and without difficulty, or effortlessly tear apart opponents, ripping away limbs and crushing skulls), at least Multi-City Block level with magic (She was once a peer of Iris in her prime, but she's grown even stronger than she was in the past. She can create full-sized tornadoes, and cave in or level portions of a town with other spells, such as her Orb of Destruction), higher with Samhain (Under Samhain's effects, her magical power is greatly enhanced). Many of her spells can ignore conventional durability. | At least Town level, likely higher (A dragon is a living disaster, the impact of which can be compared to a nuclear bomb, in both sheer force and long-term effects, with other dragons having the power to cause severe earthquakes, hurricanes, volcanic eruptions, and massive explosions comparable to a nuclear event). Her many forms of attack can ignore conventional durability. Speed: Subsonic (Her movements are blindingly fast, much faster than a human could perceive, and she can deflect bullets with slashes of her claws. She's faster than Iris was in her prime thanks to her rejuvenation), higher with Samhain (Samhain allows her to surpass her regular top speed and dodge supersonic attacks, such as bullets, much more easily) | Subsonic (In this form, Annis can easily track and keep up with mages like Iris, and those who are even faster than her) with Supersonic+ flight (She can easily surpass Mach 3 even in short distance flights with minimal time for acceleration) and attack speed (Iris' shadow can only barely react to her attacks, which can be delivered at such speeds, and her tail can break the sound barrier like a whip crack). Lifting Strength: Class 5 (She can lift and throw cars without much issue), higher with Samhain | At least Class 100, likely higher (In her draconic form, she can easily lift and toss tanks through the air with a single claw). Striking Strength: Wall Class (She can easily crush a skull in her hand or with a punch) | At least Town Class, likely higher (A whip of her tail can cause seismic activity that can be felt across a city and cause many portions to collapse). Durability: Wall level (Iris cannot injure her in close quarters combat and she can easily handle the backlash of her own strength), at least Multi-City Block level with defensive spells, higher with Samhain | At least Town level, likely higher (A dragon such as herself has magical and physical power on the level of a nuclear explosion, capable of withstanding widespread destruction and the most powerful magical attacks. Only another dragon or specialized dragon-slaying weapons can pierce her armor of scales). Stamina: High. Annis' extensive experience in combat has left her with plentiful endurance, enough energy to expend over the course of long-term fights, fighting through both physical and magical means and pushing herself to her limits over the course of battles that can last for hours, even as these take their toll on her body and soul and even shave off a life or few. It is truly in battle where Annis shines, continuing to fight and push through the worst of her wounds, as she regenerates and fights harder and harder. In her true, draconic form, Annis' stamina is even greater, seemingly without limit. Range: Standard melee range, tens to hundreds of meters with magic | Hundreds of meters (She's the size of multiple city blocks, though she can grow to smaller sizes), Kilometers with magic (Her most powerful magical attacks can cause devastation on the scale of a nuclear explosion and spread through a city). Standard Equipment: Her wand / ritual knife. Intelligence: It is for very good reason that Black Annis is feared as one of the world's most powerful and dangerous witches. Gifted with a ruthless cunning and with no lack in patience, Annis makes for an exceptional planner and improviser, a brilliant and manipulative leader for whom controlling others is almost second nature, through intimidation and sheer, audacious charisma. In combat, Annis is a terrifying thing to behold, incredibly skilled in both close quarters combat and duels of magic, both of which she has no lack of experience in, with her power and ability being so great that for many, many years, there were none who defeated her in fair combat - to be fair, few were foolish enough to attempt such a thing. Her focus on her own physicality has left Annis with particularly extensive knowledge on biological systems, as reflected by her brilliant forays into the field of biological modification magic, particularly in the transformative arena, as ultimately displayed by her greatest spell, which does the impossible to duplicate the birth of a dragon, a feat considered by many to be impossible. Weaknesses: Annis' regenerative abilities are dependent on her brain, and can thus fail if her brain ceases to function, whether through direct injuries or by cutting off the flow of air enough to cause severe brain damage. Many of her spells require some sort of incantation or ritual, or even a blood sacrifice, with Samhain needing a particularly lengthy ritual. After losing all eight of her extra lives, Annis will be left with her original, mortal soul, which will begin to age at an accelerated rate, leaving her with around thirty years of her life left. Only the souls of other Cat Sìth can be used to replenish her lost lives. | To transform into this state, Annis must undergo a ritual and the sacrifice of one of her lives during Samhain. If she's left on her final, mortal soul, Annis will return to her base form. Her magic resistance can be circumvented if she's injured and her scales punctured by a powerful enough attack. Due to her size, which she is not used to, Annis is also rather clumsy. Key: Base | Maleficent Abilities Annis is a Witch, a practitioner of the Left-Hand Path who uses her magic in the name of self-empowerment and gain, breaking taboos and rejecting authority in favor of elevating herself and exercising her agency. Unlike other sects of witchcraft, Annis’ coven and its practices are godless and focus entirely on the self, rather than relying on the invocation of spirits or the reverence of any gods. This remains Annis’ primary magic of choice, though she often dips her toes in other forms in search of knowledge, demonstrated by an extensive array of varied spells at her disposal, from all sorts of sects - in the end, it all comes back down to the specific brand of the Old Craft, though she also has knowledge in a variety of Runic forms as well. While Annis may lack the animistic leanings of other, more modern witches, her magic's more internal focus has granted her a greater knowledge on the soul. Thanks to this knowledge, many, many, many years ago, Annis helped in the development of a special ritual that elevated herself and the rest of her coven to a higher level of existence as the immortal Cat Sìth. This has granted her an extra eight lives and suspended her aging, giving her an eternal lifespan that will never corrode. This once kept her at her age at the time she gained this immortality, but Annis has since developed an even more gruesome method to maintain her youth, so now, she is perpetually at the prime of her youth. * Resurrection: Whenever Annis is lethally injured and dies, she will reform in a safe location up to fifty meters away. This will occur after a delay ranging from five to thirty minutes in length, depending on the severity of her injuries when she died; simply bleeding to death won’t keep her down for long, but complete incineration will take longer. When Annis reforms, all injuries she took within an hour of her death will be healed to the point that they are no longer severe, though medical attention is likely still necessary. Her clothing and equipment will also reform, but complex objects cannot be reformed if they are completely destroyed. Permanently killing a Cat Sìth is no easy matter, as they can return even after the death of their soul. Anti-restorative curses cannot stop Annis’ resurrection, though they can complicate the healing process, and there are no known means by which multiple of a Cat Sìth's lives can be taken at once; even spells that should target multiple souls fail. Annis has a total of eight of these extra lives, giving her nine lives all together; but when all eight are expended, she is left with her original mortal soul and her body will begin aging once more, at an accelerated rate, not so quickly that she would die within even the year, but enough that she would only have around thirty years of her life left. * Soultheft: Annis can absorb the souls of any recently deceased beings in her vicinity to replenish her energy, increase her stock of power, and further strengthen her soul. No amount of regular souls gathered in this way can regain a lost life - only the soul of another Cat Sìth can do so, and this requires a short but complex ritual. As a result, such souls are a commodity. Over the years, Annis’ experiences have granted her a number of other abilities, the sort that would be developed by anyone over the course of a long lifespan with many years spent fighting and handling magic. These skills range from those anyone who regularly fights would begin to hone to supernatural traits that could only arise from exposure to magic. It also includes Annis’ naturally heightened senses. Beyond these abilities, Annis has amassed an impressive arsenal of spells over her long lifespan. Many of these spells require incantations, symbols, or some other ritual to be used at their full power, but Annis has the experience and knowledge needed to circumvent these things and cast weaker - though still potent - variations. Often, due to her basis in witchcraft, her spells require a blood sacrifice, something that is a bit harder to circumvent. Though one is not necessary at this level, Annis wields a short black rod, a nameless wand that she uses to focus her immense magical power into something that she can control a little bit easier. This rod is made of iron, not wood, and can be used as a knife in close quarters, giving it many of the qualities of a ritual knife; Annis pragmatically uses it for both functions. * Lævateinn: Annis burns a series of runes into her wand, causing it to take on its “true” form, extending the stick into a large, blade-like staff that can be used both as an instrument of magic and as a sword. * Pentacles: Annis has a wide assortment of pentacles, mystical talismans used in magic for various purposes. Most of these are ones she has made herself, to protect against various threats and prepare for any given situation, though many of them are ones she has looted from now-dead opponents and rivals. Pentacles of particular note to Annis include those that can fend off magical attack, particularly possession by demons and other spirits, and in diverting attempts to track her. As a witch, Annis is very well-versed in curses, the basis of offensive magic, spells meant to bring harm and misfortune to others. Curses can be used through a variety of vectors, from as little as a single spoken sentence spelling out the curse’s aim to a more complex ritual that may use an effigy or a part of the target’s body to afflict them from a distance. Generally speaking, curses are more powerful when backed up by a ritual and some part of their target. Curses are empowered by the malice their user feels, both in general and for their target, and Annis is not lacking when it comes to the negative emotions curses thrive on. Many curses are improvised when a situation presents itself, and Annis has the skill to transmit them through more subtle and quick means. Besides these curses, Annis knows a number of other spells with less inherently malicious intents behind them, with a particular specialty of hers lying in the manipulation of biological systems. Though she is a witch of the Left-Hand Path first and foremost, Annis is competent enough in magic of the Right-Hand Path, proving especially competent when it comes to healing magic, thanks to her biological knowledge. Annis’ extensive knowledge of biological magic and extreme power are expressed in full force by her ultimate spell and transformation, known only as Maleficent. This spell can only be performed during Samhain, at the height of the world’s liminality, as part of a ritual that requires Annis to surround herself in a circle of her own blood and rip out her heart, sacrificing one of her nine lives to produce the energy needed. Her disembodied, still beating heart throbs harder and harder as it grows, suddenly exploding into rapidly growing flesh that takes the form of an immense, writhing serpentine beast - a living cataclysm, the essence of disaster. A dragon, a péist. Dragons are magical beings of pure destruction, the embodiments of ruin; when a dragon manifests, the world changes. Lives are lost en masse in an event that has the impact of a nuclear explosion, wreaking havoc and leaving serious long-term consequences even after they’ve been slain. To transform into this state is perhaps the greatest feat in all of modern magic, and for Annis to retain all her reasoning and magic makes it even more impressive. She can even reverse the transformation at will, though, if she is left on her final, mortal soul, she’ll return to normal, as her limited mortal lifespan cannot withstand such a level of energy. Trivia * Annis intentionally chose Ó'' for her family name, rather than the traditional female ''Ní. Category:Characters Category:Promestein's Pages Category:Black Widow Category:Air Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Acid Users Category:Antagonists Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Biology Users Category:Cats Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Curse Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Disease Users Category:Dragons Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Geniuses Category:Healers Category:Illusionists Category:Immortals Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:ISTP Characters Category:Knife Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Memory Users Category:Metal Users Category:Mind Users Category:Necromancers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Original Characters Category:Pain Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Poison Users Category:Portal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Radiation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Sadists Category:Sense Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Soul Users Category:Sound Users Category:Sword Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Villains Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7